The princess's sister
by lilac whisper
Summary: Duo and Relena where the perfect couple loved by the world, but they broke up, and now the world doesn't want either of them, and what happens when Duo falls for her sister who she uses as a servent. i'm not very good at summaries. 1xCB, 2xRP, 2xOC, 3xMU,
1. Default Chapter

The Princess's Sister.  
  
WELL THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER READ REVIEW AND SAY WHAT YOU THINK. 1xCB, 2xRP, 2xOC, 3xMU, 4xHS, 5xDC, RPxOC. PLEASE READ!  
  
-----  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE PRINCESS AND THE STREET URCHIN.  
  
"The princess and the street urchin, brilliant! Absolute genius," said a man who looked like he was in his late thirty's, early forty's, he had grey/brown hair with a moustache and beard the same colour.  
  
"Really!" asked a young man, who looked like he was in his early twenty's, he had black hair, light blue eyes and was wearing glasses, smiling.  
  
"No and yes," said the man in the chair standing up "These two finished because she cheated on him, but this, this makes them look like the were happy, they weren't happy, that's why no," said the man looking over at the young man, who's face had fallen from happy, disappointed to just plain confused "But yes because, this is good, did you edit it?" the man got up and walked over to the mini bar.  
  
"Uh no actually Dave from resou...," said the young man being cut off by the old man.  
  
"Ah first rule in this business, is always take the credit for the work," said the old man turning to the younger man and handing him a drink.  
  
"All right then I did," said the young man.  
  
"Second rule, is that, never take credit till someone say's they like it," said the old man downing his drink "Remember that Cary,"  
  
"No problem Seth," said the man Cary, downing his drink "So how are you planning to get those two together?" he asked looking at the picture on the board.  
  
"By calling in a favour," said Seth picking up the phone, then turning back to Cary "By the way, if you want to survive around the ex-gundam pilots, there girl friends and the peacecrafts, I suggest you take notes," Cary nodded and pulled out his note pad as Seth started dialling a number.  
  
----AT A STUDIO----  
  
"Yes Seth, you know I love you, but I can't do that, they'd rip each other apart," a women was walking up the hall on her phone, she had honey blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes "Can you put that out please, thank you," she said to several people who were smoking in the corridor "Okay I'll try, but on your head be it, I' am not going to be responsible for her abandoning pacifism," she hung up then walked into a studio. Sitting in front the camera was Relena Dorlin Peacecraft sitting across from her was a old man in his 50's with think bottle frames and a muddy coloured suit on with and stripy shirt underneath.  
  
"Miss Peacecraft look straight at the camera," said a voice from off stage.  
  
"Is Kiki there? We aren't starting till Kiki gets here," ordered Relena.  
  
"I'm here Relena, you look fabulous," said the blonde haired girl waving at her sister from behind the monitor, she was sitting at.  
  
"Good, Kiki-kins did you get my mineral water?" asked Relena looking at her sister.  
  
"Oh no, sorry sweetie I was on the phone, oh I'm so thick," she said slapping her forehead "I'm sorry,"  
  
"Trust you!" snapped Relena "At times Kiki I wonder why I bother with you, honestly I can't do this without my mineral water,"  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Peacecraft, but we have to go on air now," said the voice of stage.  
  
"Oh fine!" snapped Relena pouting.  
  
"1, 2, 3, action," said the voice again, then the camera went on. The old man who's been silent started talking "And welcome back to Vidal, as you know today with me we have Relena Dorlin Peacecraft, the former queen of the world, the promoter of world peace and film star, So lets go to the phones," said the man Vidal "Caller one you are through to Vidal, what do you have to say to Miss Peacecraft?"  
  
"I can't believe you broke up with Duo Maxwell, I mean I can't sit through your speeches or any of your films anymore, I just can't sleep at night, I don't know how you can," said the voice of a women.  
  
"I believe she sleeps next to a very attractive Italian man, am I right?" asked Vidal looking at Relena "Well yes, but me a Duo were only engaged for a while," she said trying to defend herself "And I love Valentino,"  
  
"Okay next caller," said Vidal "Hello your through to Vidal what would you like to say to Miss Peacecraft?"  
  
"Hello Vidal, first of I'd like you say I love your show," said the voice which was also female.  
  
"Thank you," said Vidal. "And I'd like to say to Miss Peacecraft is that I used to be a big fan, but I think what you did to Duo was horrible, I mean how to you get up every morning..."  
  
"Probably takes her a while, from what's in the papers," said Vidal  
  
The women laughed "You try to promote peace yet you break the heart of the sweetest man on TV, but you have done the female population a favour, now you've shacked up with some other bloke, you've left a gorgeous man like Duo to the women of this world, who'll treat him right,"  
  
"For your information, I haven't shacked up with another man, we are in love and plan to stay together and whatever is in the press is all lies, and the female population is welcome to Duo 'I'm the god of death' Maxwell," snapped Relena, she flicked some of her honey blonde hair behind her shoulder, "Yes miss Peacecraft, anyway next caller, your on Vidal, what do you have to say to Miss Peacecraft,"  
  
"First Vidal, I'd like to agree with the second caller don't forget the male population too, and say I went to see your last movie, and I couldn't sit through it all, it's just not the same without Duo," said the male voice.  
  
"Yes Miss Peacecraft, your last two movies flunked at the box office and one didn't even reach that, that must make you feel horrible, to think that you were doing so well," said Vidal knowing he was hitting a soft spot, Relena's eyes filled with tears, but she forced them back.  
  
"Well...," she said but was cut of by Vidal "And that's all the time we have for today, see you tomorrow, when we have Millardo Peacecraft and his wife Lucratesia Noin on the show, till next time, thank you for watching and goodbye,"  
  
-----  
  
"I hate Vidal," said Relena her voice filled with venom "And I hate the public," Kiki brushed her sisters hair, smiling to herself, "I mean who wears bottled frame glasses anymore, and did you see how think they were and his dress sense sucks, his wife must be blind,"  
  
"He isn't married, he's going out with a young girl the a year younger then you," said Kiki trying to put on Relena's boots.  
  
"What 18! Oh that is perverted, is she ugly? she's probably ugly," said Relena, laying her head back and closing her eyes.  
  
"No she's actually a super model, she's always on the cat walk, always wears the latest fashion, she's says the two are madly in love," said Kiki going of into her fantasy world.  
  
"How do you so much?" asked Relena narrowing her eyes at her sister, "I was talking to her before the show, she's really lovely, you can't imagine how nice, and when she talks about him, her eyes go all starry it's so clear there mad for each other, anyway she offered to go shopping with me next week, so I gave her my number," said Kiki getting more excited as she continued to tell her younger sister about earlier, then her mind flicked back over her phone conversation "Oh and Seth called,"  
  
"Seth who's Seth? And I smell smoke who's smoking near me, stop them Kiki and where's my mineral water I wanted?" said Relena falling back into her chair "It's so hard being me, I just want the fans to get a life, I don't want to be with Duo can't they understand that?, ohhhhhhh I just want this week to be over, can't this week be over Kiki?"  
  
"No sorry Relena, and remember when you and all the guys where together for that interview, and you got really worked up and that guy came over and brought you that English tea you loved, that was Seth," said Kiki standing up and walking into the small kitchen, that Relena had in every dressing room she stayed in.  
  
"I remember the English tea, what does he want?" asked Relena putting on her jacket, Kiki walked out and handed her the mineral water "He wants you to go to the reunion of all the people who fought in the war, it happens every year and lasts one week, remember, oh and also Quatre rung, he wants all his friends to go over to his for two weeks, before the reunion, to catch up and stuff," said Kiki.  
  
"No Duo will be there, spending three weeks in the same company as that thing, I'll go mad," said Relena walking out, followed by Kiki who closed the door.  
  
"Look you have to face him sometime and Quatre said Valentino can come to, if you liked," said Kiki.  
  
"I hope you told him, you were coming to, I need you there, I won't be able to get through this alone, you have to help me," said Relena looking at her sister through her violet eyes, pleading her to say yes.  
  
"Quatre invited me," said Kiki "About a week ago, he told me first, now don't worry about Duo, Quatre said he'd keep you two apart if need be,"  
  
"Good, now where's my car? Oh Kiki phone Millardo and ask him where he is?" said Relena folding her arms, with a displeased look on her face.  
  
"Ok," said Kiki, pulling out her mobile phone and dialling her brother's number.  
  
"I bet Duo isn't under this much pressure," sulked Relena pouting. Kiki rolled her eyes as she heard Noin pick up.  
  
-----  
  
Duo threw a piece of scrap metal to the back of the pile, as Seth tried to talk to him.  
  
"Come on Duo, spending two weeks with Quatre and all your friends to catch up, then at a reunion where your be reunited with other friends like Howard, Sally Po and I even think that Meramaia will be there, she's 12 now, isn't she?" asked Seth.  
  
"Yeah she is, she's going to be 13 soon, anyway I'm not going because super bitch Relena will be there," said Duo sitting down on his chair "I mean, how could I have loved someone who lied about her age to get my best mate to shag her, saying she was 15 when she was 14, and I bet Relena isn't even her real name,"  
  
"She did look old for her age," said Seth in her defence "And anyway it was her idea to invite you,"  
  
"Really?" asked Duo cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, she wants to settle this argument and become friends again," lied Seth *anything to get a good review, with the press* he thought.  
  
"Maybe," snorted Duo, he thought for a moment and laughed slightly at his thought.  
  
"What?" asked Seth taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"I'll come because I've got something to ask Heero," said Duo with an evil smile, this smile always made Seth shudder, that evil grin was the reason why he believed Duo to actually be the god of death, it was a deadly grin, and he always had it on his face when he was about to do something evil or dangerous, and when Heero was involved those to things combined and you didn't want to be near the end result.  
  
"Oh really what?" asked Seth not sure if he wanted to know, but was willing to do anything to get those to back together.  
  
"I'm going to ask Heero, why he never kept his promise and killed the bitch, doesn't he know to do as a famous snob like her asked," said Duo, the glint of mischief in his eye growing "You know Seth anything they want right,"  
  
"Duo, you still love her don't you?" asked Seth knowing the answer.  
  
"No she's a bitch I hate her, I wish she would ask me to kill her, I would gladly because the world would be more peaceful with out her, no more Heeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooo, in that horrible screechy voice," said Duo coldly mimicking her, he looked up and Seth "I'll give Quatre a ring later and say I'm coming over to stay, next week right?"  
  
"Yep," said Seth getting up, he looked down at Duo, his eyes full of sympathy "I'll see you there, Quatre said I should come to,"  
  
"Good, you can lend me a gun to shoot, super annoying, stupid looking, flat chested, slut, whore, bitch, Relena 'I'm so perfect, with my two names and the fact I'm a princess and rich' Dorlin Peacecraft," said Duo not taking a breath in-between.  
  
"Okay, goodbye Duo, see you there," said Seth walking out and closing the door behind him. The room fell dark and Duo hit his head on the desk as a single tear fell down his face *Why did she leave me?*  
  
-----  
  
OKAY WHAT DO YOU THINK FOR A FIRST CHAPTER? THE OTHER BOYS WILL BE IN IT SOON PRMOISE. REVIEW PLEASE, FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN RELENA'S PINK LIMO. 


	2. assitent

THE PRINCESS'S SISTER  
  
CHAPTER 2: ASSITENT  
  
EVERYONE ARRIVES AT QUATRES HOUSE FOR TWO WEEKS.  
  
*****  
  
Relena sat in front of Seth, she looked at him closely "Kiki get in here," she called "Kiki!" Kiki walked out of the kitchen, she smiled as she saw Seth "Wow kik's you look fantastic, what have you done?" asked Seth getting up and kissing her on the cheek "Oh just got a tan, different make up nothing big,"  
  
"She lost 60 pounds," said Relena spitefully.  
  
"Yeah and I lost a bit of weight," said Kiki embarrassed sitting down next to Relena, Seth sat back down in front of both women "So 60 pounds that's a lot, how'd you manage?"  
  
"It wasn't to hard, just cut out certain foods and lots of exercise....,"  
  
"Are you here to talk to me or what?" snapped Relena "Sorry Relena," said Kiki giving Seth a weak smile, "Yes well, your going to Quatre's and then the reunion right?" asked Seth.  
  
"Is Duo going?" asked Relena flicking some of her honey blonde hair behind her shoulder.  
  
"Yes," said Seth "But we'll keep you away from each other, but he said he'd like to sort out this argument and move on,"  
  
"No," said Relena "I won't go if he's there, does any one care about how I feel? He was stalking me; I can't go, no, I won't go, no end of conversation,"  
  
"Relena please listen," pleaded Kiki.  
  
"No...I won't Kiki," said Relena, as all this was going on Seth was watching Relena's dog, which was a poodle, walk outside and attack the gardener dragging him screaming behind the window, "Um...Relena your dog just devoured the gardener," said Seth his eyes wide with fear, "Oh puppy," said Relena putting on a baby voice and smiling "Yeah puppy, more like jaws," said Seth "Anyway Relena so your coming,"  
  
"No aren't you listening to me, I already explained this to Kiki, I will not go if Duo's there," said Relena almost screeching. Before anyone else could say anything a tall man with only a pair of shorts on walked in, he had tanned skin, dark brown hair and eyes, he had a towel round his neck "Oh baby," squealed Relena "I need kisses," the man came over and kissed her "Your all sweaty,"  
  
"I've been working out," said the man, he had an Italian accent and was very good looking.  
  
"I'll go help the gardener," said Kiki getting up and leaving.  
  
"Oh Seth, is it?" asked Relena, Seth nodded "This is Valentino, my fiancé," Relena smiled then kissed the man some more, "Oh baby, I need lots of kisses," she said along with some other things.  
  
"What does this man want anyway?" asked Valentino.  
  
"Oh he wants me to go to a gathering at my friend Quatre's house, you remember Quatre, then some silly reunion for all the people who were involved in both wars, or when the gundam pilots where involved, and I'm guessing that little brat Meriemaia will be there to,"  
  
"Not at Quatre's house, but at the reunion yes she will be there," said Seth.  
  
"So where going yes," asked Valentino.  
  
"No Duo will be there," snapped Relena, "Sweetie your going to let that weirdo ruin your reunion, you were the most important person in that war, you must go," said Valentino kissing her on the cheek "I'll protect you from the weirdo, okay, and Kiki will be there to serve you on hand and foot,"  
  
"No I'm not going at that's final," said Relena getting up and walking out, Valentino turned to Seth "Look what you've done now," he left "Relena is being so difficult," he muttered at Kiki.  
  
"Congratulations, you cleared the room, only Millardo can do that usually," said Kiki "Looks like he has competition,"  
  
"Can you talk to your sister, you're the only one she'll pretend to listen to," said Seth.  
  
"Okay," sighed Kiki walking out into the garden.  
  
Relena was standing at the bottom, looking into the huge pool, she had her arms crossed and her posture meant she was sulking, Kiki walked down rolling her eyes. She placed her hand gently on her sister's shoulder "Relena, you should go, it's only three weeks altogether, you'll hardly see Duo," said Kiki.  
  
"But when I do see him, he'll be this horrible mess, and I'll start to feel guilty, and I've had enough of feeling guilty Kiki, everybody hates me because I want to be happy," said Relena turning around stomping up the garden then falling (over dramatised sitting actually) on the swing chair/ couch thing.  
  
"I know Relena, but this is your chance to prove that you know you've made the right decision, all you have to do, is smile happy for 3 weeks with Duo, say there's no hard feelings, and everything will be fine," said Kiki placing her arm round her sisters shoulders and hugging her.  
  
"Everybody hates me Kiki," said Relena practically crying.  
  
"Nobody hates you," said Kiki brushing her sisters hair gently with her hand "Look, I'll be there, Valentino will as well and I think Seth and some person he's training up will be there, all three weeks okay,"  
  
"But I thought, the gathering at Quatre's house was private?" asked Relena looking up at her older sister/assistant through her violet eyes, that was misted over with tears.  
  
"It was, but somehow the press got wind of it, so now there's going to be press everywhere, they've even moved it to the desert, but still the press found out," said Kiki sighing.  
  
"Oh great more things on me, is Millardo going?" asked Relena hopefully, her older brother always scared of the papers.  
  
"No sweetie," said Kiki smiling sadly at her sister.  
  
"Oh great now the papers will get in a make me out to be some super bitch again," said Relena pouting "It's so hard being the only one who cares about other people,"  
  
"Look I'll admit the little miss adorable image, as been severely dented by this whole thing with Duo, but the world will move on I promise," said Kiki hugging her sister as they rocked on the swinging couch thing "But nobody knows how hard it is being me, I mean always feel guilty about what I did to Duo, it was cruel, but I'm happy that's all that matters, and now the press will make me look like some cold hearted bitch, oh my god they make me out to be...be...be an older version of Meriemaia,"  
  
"Meriemaia is lovely, I saw her out shopping the other day, with lady une, she's grown into such a young women," said Kiki "She is sorry for what she did to you,"  
  
"Yeah I know, but...but...I can't go, If Duo sees me again it would destroy him and make me look bad in front of the press," whined Relena.  
  
"So all your worried about is you," said Kiki.  
  
"Yes," said Relena wiping a tear from under her left eye, then she perked up a bit "I suppose if I go, then I can give him back his ring an officially end it,"  
  
"Relena are you sure you want to, I mean this is Duo, the Duo that would sing unchained melody at the top of his lungs to you, just to make you laugh, the guy who'd bring you breakfast in bed everyday," asked Kiki reminding Relena of a few good times, that she and Duo shared, Relena smiled a bit then turned to her "Your just a romantic Kiki, what do you know about serious relationships,"  
  
"You got me there," said Kiki sadly, looking at the ground, Relena rested her head on her sisters shoulder.  
  
"I can't do this alone, promise me your help me through," said Relena.  
  
"I promised you once and I will again, I will help you through this, you know I will," said Kiki kissing her younger sisters forehead "After all you are my baby sister, oh no! Talking about babies, Millardo and Noin are on Vidal, I was meant to make sure Harry watched it, are you going to go to this reunion and Quatre's?" asked Kiki before running off, "Yes of course," said Relena. Kiki ran into the house, to see Seth sitting with a blonde haired boy on his lab, who was clapping. Seth looked up as she entered "Is she going?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Auntie Ki," squealed the little boy happily "Momma, Daddy, TV,"  
  
"I know Harry," she said picking up the little boy, she turned to the TV the show was being taped and it was the adverts "Yes she's going," she said to Seth then turned to Harry "Lets go call uncle Quatre before mummy and daddy come back on, how are they doing?" she asked Seth.  
  
"Better then Relena," said Seth "You're a great sister to her Kiki,"  
  
"No I'm a great assistant," she said before leaving with the Harry.  
  
-----  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! ANYWAY THIS WAS BASICALLY JUST TO SHOW YOU THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN BOTH GIRLS, A BIT ABOUT WHAT KIKI THINKS OF HERSELF, AND TO INTRODUCE NOIN'S AND MILLARDO'S SON AND VALENTINO. THIS ALSO GIVES YOU RELENA'S POINT OF VIEW. DON'T GET ME WRONG I DON'T HATE RELENA AND I KNOW SHE'S OUT OF CHARACTER BUT OH WELL!!!! 


End file.
